


Whatever You Say, Commander

by inkbetweenthekeys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Erwin Smith, Erwin gets off on being called commander, Feelings may or may not be involved, Kissing, Levi is kind of bratty, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbetweenthekeys/pseuds/inkbetweenthekeys
Summary: Based on the No Regrets OVA. What if, instead of waiting until the expedition, Erwin called Levi into his office the day before to confront him?
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 248





	Whatever You Say, Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Contains sexual content, threat of violence (non-sexual), and strong language.

Levi leant idly by a wall, carefully watching Furlan and Isabel training punches together. Isabel was too high-spirited - she could pack a decent hit but she was no good at keeping her own guard up. On the other hand, Furlan was deft at blocking most of her moves but was too cautious to try and land many punches himself. They were improving though, Levi could see. A touch of pride stirred his heart.

“Oi, Levi,” he heard a voice calling. He glanced around. Ugh, it was Flagon. The man made no secret of his dislike for Levi, and Levi didn’t bother to show him any respect in return. Sucking up wasn’t his style.

“What is it?” he asked moodily.

“Commander Smith wants to see you in his office,” Flagon told him. Tch, what did the stupid blond idiot want now? He shoved off the wall, leaving Furlan and Isobel to their training, and started to make his way inside. As he passed by Flagon, the man leant down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t think of trying anything funny on the commander,” he sneered. “He’s more than capable of putting down a street rat like you.” Levi just shot him a disdainful look in response, something sure to tick the other man off.

It hadn’t taken him long to familiarise himself with the layout of the base, so he knew exactly the quickest route to Erwin’s office. Not bothering to knock, he pushed the door open. Erwin was sitting at his desk, sorting through some papers, but he looked up when Levi strode in. “Ah, Levi,” he said. “Close the door behind you, please.”

Levi did as he asked, careful not to take his eyes off the man in front of him. Furlan had been in his office twice already to look for the documents they needed, but hadn’t been able to find them. Perhaps, alone with Erwin like this, Levi might be able to observe some clue as to their whereabouts. He ignored Erwin’s gesture for him to sit, and stayed standing, arms crossed in annoyance.

“How are you enjoying your time with the survey corps?” Erwin asked him, leaning his elbows on the desk and resting his chin on his folded hands.

“It’s better than being underground,” said Levi, carefully. Erwin was a dangerous man. Smart and ambitious, he had risen through the ranks of the corps at an unheard of rate. That didn’t mean he was invulnerable though. He would die as easily as any other man when the time came. Concealed under Levi’s shirt, he had a blade pressed to his side by a strap, and another tucked into his boot. One day, Erwin would find himself at the receiving end of them. Levi did his best to ignore the slight twinge of doubt that echoed through his body at the thought.

“And are you feeling alright about the expedition tomorrow?” Erwin inquired.

No, he wasn’t. He wasn’t concerned about himself, but for Furlan and Isabel. He knew both of them were highly capable, more so than any other idiots in the survey corps, but he just had a bad feeling about what could happen beyond the wall. Of course, he wasn’t going to tell Erwin any of that, so he stayed quiet.

“You know, if you’re going to keep sending Furlan to sneak around my office for those documents you should tell him to be a bit more careful,” said Erwin conversationally. “He made quite the mess of my pens when flicking through my files. All out of place when I came back.” He let out a sigh.

Levi stiffened instantly, his blood chilling. He stared at the tall man in front of him in shock, who gave him a slight smile in return. This was bad. Erwin was not only aware that Furlan had been in his office, but it seemed he knew exactly what they were looking for. His fingers twitched at his sides, the instinct to pull out his knives overwhelming. There was a chance Erwin hadn’t told anyone else of the threat yet. The only option was to stick a knife in his throat right now, while he was alone, and pray the documents were somewhere on his person. Then he’d have to get to Furlan and Isabel before anyone came into Erwin’s office and raised the alarm, and somehow all three of them would have to escape. The chances of them making it out without being detected were slim to none, but Levi would take his chances. The three of them together could take down any unprepared soldiers they came across.

But Erwin had called him here for a reason. If he knew of their plans, he could imprison them immediately, but he hadn’t. If he was to protect Isabel and Furlan, Levi needed to know why.

“Right now, you’re probably thinking that there are two endings to this scenario,” Erwin said, his tone evaluating. “We take you into custody. There’s enough evidence of your crimes underground to see all three of you swing. Or you kill me, right here, and try to run back to the underground. Though I should warn you, my soldiers won’t let you go easily.”

“Tch,” Levi spat, his anger rising. “You have no idea what I’m capable of. You only beat us that day because we needed to come here for the job we were given. Neither you nor your lackeys are going to stop me from walking out of here alive.” He drew the knife from his boot and in a flash was behind Erwin, digging the blade into his neck with enough pressure to slice a thin cut. Blood trickled down, but Erwin didn’t so much as blink. So close to the other man, his face basically pressed into that ridiculously silky blond hair, Levi could feel the commander’s pulse beating steadily despite his imminent death. The man’s never-ceasing calmness pissed Levi off.

“There is a third option,” said Erwin, speaking softly to avoid pressing against the knife more than he could help. “One which benefits us both.”

Dammit. Why was he hesitating? He should just wave his hand across Erwin’s throat and have done with it. The commander was a slippery bastard for sure, and he’d say whatever he needed to in order to stall Levi’s hand. But still, something held Levi back from killing him.

“Forget your mission. The documents you want have already been sent ahead. There’s nothing you can do about that now. Instead, stay with the survey corps. We’ll forget about this little incident, if you dedicate your heart to our cause.”

Levi hid his dismay that the documents were already gone. He ignored Erwin’s offer, instead asking, “How long have you been wise to our goal?”

“Before you even arrived,” Erwin told him. “I knew my plans are ruffling feathers within the walls, and that certain people would be looking to take any opportunity to stop me.”

“Are you fucking stupid, then?” Levi hissed. “Why allow us in if you knew we were told to kill you? I could have slipped into your room any night and put a knife through your heart before you even woke up.”

“But you didn’t,” said Erwin. He lifted a hand and rested it gently about Levi’s, using it to push the knife slightly away from his throat. Turning his head so that he was eye to eye with his captor, he said, “You’re correct, Levi. You could have killed me at any time. But I took a gamble.”

Uncomfortable under the weight of that heavy gaze, Levi released his hold on Erwin and spat on the floor. “You’re insane.”

“Maybe,” said Erwin, and the intense gleam in his blue eyes scared Levi in a way nothing he had seen in the underground ever had before. “Join the survey corps, Levi. Your skill with the ODM gear is unparalleled. If you’re this good already, just think how you’ll be after a year or so of experience outside the walls. Unstoppable.”

“And why would you trust me?” Levi asked.

“Your cover is blown, the documents are out of both our reach by now,” said Erwin. “And yet, you still haven’t killed me. I wonder why?” His eyes swooped down over Levi’s body once, and back up to his face. Something in his open look set Levi’s whole body tingling and he felt a twinge in his groin.

“So, you want me to stay so I can be your weapon against the titans,” Levi acknowledged. “But what do I get out of this deal?”

Erwin considered a moment. “Well, obviously you won’t be executed for attempted murder, which I should think is reward in itself. But if you need extra motivation, name your price.”

Levi didn’t even have to think about his answer. “Don’t send Furlan and Isabel out on the expedition tomorrow,” he said, hating the tint of desperation that edged into his voice. “I’ll go, whatever, just not them.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

Levi shook his head mutely. He couldn’t put into words his feeling of premonition without sounding like a superstitious freak.

“Well, that’s easy enough. I’ll assign them elsewhere for a few days,” said Erwin. “And in return, you make sure they understand that their goal is no longer to kill me, but to serve humanity.”

It wasn’t an easy decision. The life expectancy for a soldier beyond the walls was brutally short. Though he had bought them a brief moment of safety, once they dedicated themselves to the corps he wouldn’t always be able to protect them. But Levi nodded his head. This decision lay with him, and he wouldn’t regret it. He’d make sure of it.

“Now you’re a proper member of the corps, you’ll rein in that snarky tongue of yours,” Erwin told him, an order rather than a request as he picked up a pen again and went back to looking at his papers. “You’re pissing people off and I don’t want anyone off their game outside the walls.”

“Why, you can’t take my attitude?” Levi said mockingly, annoyed how easily Erwin had accepted his loyalty. He was being treated like some misbehaving child, not a man who could have slit the commander’s throat minutes ago.

He didn’t anticipate Erwin’s next words, as the man put his pen down again and looked back at Levi, eyes steely. “Oh, I can take it,” he said, voice low. “Be sure of that.”

There was something in his voice, that low, sultry tone, that made Levi’s cock begin to stiffen. Fuck. He tried to shift his stance to hide it, but Erwin’s glance flickered down before he could. Curse this stupid gear they were forced to wear, it was too tight to conceal anything. Unsure what to do, he just stood in embarrassment as Erwin watched his body’s reaction. Finally, Erwin lifted his head to look Levi in the eye. “Like it when I boss you around, huh, Levi?”

“I - uh...sorry, what?” said Levi, stammering like an idiot.

Erwin got up from behind his desk, and with those ridiculously long legs it took him only a few strides to cross the room. Caught off guard, Levi stumbled backwards until his back was pressed against the wall, as Erwin followed him. The commander paused a step or two in front of him, smiling. “I knew there was a reason you wouldn’t kill me,” he said, leaning in to whisper in Levi’s ear. Levi couldn’t help releasing a little gasp at the sudden closeness, Erwin’s large muscular body towering over his own. There was some part of him that liked this, the feeling of being small and helpless against the other man’s body. “You want me, don’t you Levi?”

Levi gulped. Sure, he had always thought Erwin was attractive, but that would never have stopped him from killing him. Or would it? He remembered his earlier hesitation.

“I want you too,” said Erwin, lifting a hand to gently caress Levi’s cheek. The soft gesture undid something in him and unconsciously he leant towards the touch. “Ever since I had you kneeling before me in the dirt of the underground…Fuck,” Erwin laughed, his breath tickling Levi’s neck. “I’ll never forget the look of hatred in your eyes, but all I could think about was how you would look with my dick in your mouth.”

Levi’s heart was hammering violently in his chest. He had no idea that Erwin harboured such thoughts about him. He hated to admit, but it turned him on. He tried to remind himself who Erwin was - the commander of the survey corps, a man who had known of Levi’s murderous intentions and had pretty much encouraged it. This was not someone he should get involved with.

“I don’t want you to get the wrong idea, Levi,” Erwin continued. “This isn’t a condition of your joining the corps. If this isn’t something you want, you can leave my office now. Furlan and Isabel will be safe, I give you my word. But if you want to stay…” he let the words trail off, leaving it unspoken, but his meaning was perfectly clear.

Levi respected that Erwin left it up to him to make the choice. There were people in his past who thought they could take what they wanted when it came to Levi’s body, though he had quickly shown them otherwise. It had been so long since he allowed himself to be touched. The ache starting to grow in his cock wanted attention. And with Erwin’s body leaning over him...For once, he would indulge himself. He grabbed a fistful of Erwin’s hair, and pulled him down, lips smashing together roughly.

Erwin responded immediately, pushing his hard, muscled body flush against Levi and trapping him against the wall with both arms. There was nothing smooth or gentle in that kiss - it was raw heat, passion, desperation, all tangled up. As Levi opened his mouth and Erwin’s tongue pressed against his, he felt his skin beginning to get hot all over. There was nothing shy about the commander as he claimed Levi’s mouth for himself, tongue exploring with slow deliberateness. Levi let out a muffled moan, and with their bodies pressed so tight he felt Erwin’s cock stiffening and pressing against him. Still with one fist in Erwin’s hair, he snaked his other hand down and cupped Erwin’s bulge in his hand, squeezing cheekily.

“Fuck me,” Erwin said, as they broke apart for air.

“Well, I thought that was what you were intending us to do,” remarked Levi, raising an eyebrow.

“Didn’t I tell you to cool the sassy comments?” asked Erwin, looking down at Levi with eyes glazed with lust.

“Didn’t you say you could take it?” Levi shot back, but Erwin decided to shut him up with another rough kiss. He tasted surprisingly sweet, like cinnamon. The heat of their tongues clashing together elicited another breathy moan from Levi, and reluctantly Erwin drew back.

“We’ll be caught if we keep carrying on like this,” he said. “My quarters are more private, and there’s unlikely to be anyone hanging around there at this time.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Levi asked, still breathless. He followed Erwin out of the office, hoping they wouldn’t bump into anyone on the way. He didn’t know how Erwin intended to hide the fact that both of their lips were red and swollen, or that Levi still had a raging boner.

Unfortunately the echo of steps around the corner signalled trouble. Levi glanced up at Erwin, but the taller man just quickened his pace slightly and ran a careless hand through his hair to flatten it a little. As the steps rounded the corner, Levi saw it was Flagon. He gave Erwin a respectful nod, but seemed taken aback to see Levi walking behind him. Deciding to follow Erwin’s unbothered demeanour, Levi gave the irritating man a smirk and continued walking. Though he didn’t look back as they walked past, he sensed Flagon had stopped, dumbfounded.  
“Don’t worry about him,” murmured Erwin under his breath. “He isn’t one to gossip.”

They reached Erwin’s quarters without seeing anyone else, and Erwin politely opened the door for him. Levi stumbled in to see a cosy double bed, a desk smaller than the one in Erwin’s office, and another door presumably leading to a small washroom. Erwin entered behind him and as soon as the door was safely closed, he dropped the polite act and pushed Levi over to the desk. Grabbing his ass, he lifted him up onto it and set him down, legs dangling over the side. Now they were at a more similar height, it was easier for Levi to pull Erwin’s mouth against his, and they shared another passionate kiss. In between breaths, the word, “Commander,” slipped from Levi’s lips, and the use of the title obviously got Erwin going.

“That’s right, I’m your commander, you’ll do whatever I say,” he moaned against Levi, and Levi kissed his agreement. “We didn’t come here to make out like teenagers. Get on your knees.”

Surprising himself, Levi slipped off the table and onto the wooden floor obediently. Usually he hated people ordering him about, but when it was Erwin...no, his commander...all he wanted was to fulfill his wishes.

On his knees, he pressed his face against the bulge in Erwin’s pants, nuzzling gently. Impatient, Erwin reached down and took his cock out, the large length making Levi’s own cock grow harder in response. “Is this what you fantasized about, you dirty old man, your cock in my face?” Levi said, feeling brazen and wanting to rile Erwin up. In response, Erwin slapped his cock against Levi’s cheek.

“Suck it,” he demanded, and Levi parted his lips, looking up at Erwin through his eyelashes. He started agonizingly slow, using one hand to lazily stoke up and down the base whilst he planted gentle kisses along the length of Erwin’s cock. His commander grunted and gripped Levi’s hair, taking hold of his cock and guiding it towards Levi’s mouth. “Stop playing around, your commander wants you to suck.”

So Levi took the head of Erwin’s cock in his mouth, massaging it gently with his tongue which he used to spread around the small amount of pre-cum already leaking out. Taking his time to piss Erwin off, he slowly started to move back and forth on Erwin’s cock, taking it a bit further into his mouth each time until it pushed against the back of his throat. Fortunately, Levi wasn’t a beginner, and he stifled his gag reflex as he took Erwin further into the back of his throat and started moving faster. Obviously it felt good as Erwin let out a moan and strengthened his grip on Levi’s hair, holding him in place as he moved his hips to take control of the pace. Trying not to choke as Erwin fucked into his throat, Levi opened his jaw as much as he could to make room for Erwin’s impressive girth and flattened his tongue against the throbbing cock. The thought of this same cock inside him, filling him up, sent him into a dizzy haze, and tears started to leak out as Erwin kept thrusting, cutting off his airway. Just as Levi thought he was going to have to pull away before he blacked out, Erwin’s cock twitched and the man let out a deep moan as he reached his orgasm, cum leaking out. Levi tried not to choke, and luckily Erwin pulled his cock out, freeing his airway. Levi swallowed the load inside his mouth, ignoring the bitter taste and opened his mouth to show Erwin.

“Impressive,” the man said, and Levi basked in the praise. Erwin reached down and put his hands under Levi’s arms, pulling him up easily as if his weight was nothing. Levi’s cock was still aching to be touched, and he couldn’t help grinding himself slightly on Erwin’s leg, desperate for any friction.

Erwin grabbed Levi’s ass, giving it a rough squeeze, before picking him up and throwing him onto the bed. Levi’s head hit the soft mattress and he arched his hips up, wiggling them slightly in the hope it would drive Erwin into a frenzy and give him what he wanted.

“Who would believe that half an hour, you were blushing in my office at the mere thought of kissing me?” said Erwin, leaning against the desk and watching Levi’s act. “You’re filthy.”

“I’m whatever you want me to be, commander,” was his reply.

“What I want right now is your clothes on the floor,” said Erwin, tongue licking nervously around his lips.

Levi obeyed, taking his precious time again to tease Erwin. He made sure to make a show of every single button being undone, noticing how Erwin watched his slender fingers move and twist the fabric. Lord, Levi had some pretty interesting sexual encounters before but nothing as plainly erotic as this. He hesitated for a moment as he pulled his shirt off, remembering the knife strapped to his chest. Erwin blinked in surprise when he saw it, but a chuckle slipped from his lips. “I shouldn’t have expected anything less from you, Levi. It seems you were more determined to kill me than I thought.”

“Yeah, and that turns you on, doesn’t it?” said Levi, unbuckling the strap and tossing the knife away. He was just being shitty but maybe he had hit on the truth, as Erwin let out an unsteady breath and ran a hand through his hair, face reddening. Damn, it seemed his commander was kind of freaky. Erwin Smith was nothing like Levi had expected.

When he was finally naked, he knelt on the mattress. “Shouldn’t you get undressed too? It feels unfair for me to be the only one.”

“Have you forgotten who’s in charge here?” said Erwin.

“Of course not, commander,” Levi said, making sure to draw out the last word. Erwin’s breath hitched. “But if you want a piece of this,” he leant forward onto his hands and perked his ass up, wiggling it behind him, “You’ll have to indulge me a little too.”

Erwin quickly removed his clothes, not bothering with the show Levi had performed. Everything about him was majestic, from that soft blond hair to his toned body to that perfect, veiny cock that was already hard again. Desperate for it at this point, Levi wiggled his hips again, and Erwin leapt onto the bed, pushing Levi onto his front. There was a small drawer next to the bed which Erwin reached into, digging his hand around until he pulled out a small vial of oil.

“Ready?” he asked Levi, as he unscrewed the cap and dipped his fingers in it.

“Hurry up,” Levi whined, needing, aching, to be touched. He pressed his face into the mattress, reminding himself to breathe steadily as Erwin’s fingers started to stroke lightly round his asshole, wet with the oil. He slipped one slick finger inside, and Levi did his best to relax his muscles, gasping slightly at the pressure. But it wasn’t like he had never done this before, and he quickly loosened up, allowing Erwin to put a second finger inside, massaging and stretching him out. His muscles twitched around Erwin’s fingers as he moved them experimentally.

“Good, you’re so good for me, Levi,” he muttered in concentration as he even slipped a third finger in. Levi let out a small hiss, sparks dancing before his eyes for a second as Erwin worked him loose. The blond man pressed soft kisses down Levi’s spine, a surprisingly tender gesture given all the rough treatment so far, and Levi was able to relax enough that Erwin took his fingers out. He rubbed more oil over his cock, then slowly pushed it against Levi’s hole.

Levi clenched his fists as Erwin entered him, taking it slowly to give Levi time to adjust. He was already slick and stretched out from the fingering, so after a few seconds he pushed his hips back slightly, moving up and down Erwin’s cock. His commander let out a groan and grabbed Levi’s hips, slowly increasing his pace until he settled into a rhythm. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Erwin snapped his hips back and forth and Levi released a throaty moan as Erwin’s cock stroked his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through that sweet spot of nerves. His own cock was still throbbing, and, as if reading Levi’s mind, Erwin reached under him and started jerking it in rhythm with his thrusts. The combined action of his tight hole being rammed by Erwin and the rough touch along his own cock sent Levi spinning. An embarrassingly high pitched whine escaped his throat.

“You’re taking it so good for me, Levi,” Erwin moaned, his hand pressing forcefully onto Levi’s hip to keep him in place as he slapped back and forth. It would probably bruise tomorrow, but Levi didn’t care.

His pleasure was disrupted as Erwin pulled out, and the sudden feeling of emptiness left him feeling hollow. He opened his mouth to complain, but anticipating Levi’s bratty behaviour, Erwin slapped a hand over his mouth. He pushed Levi’s shoulder and rolled him over so he was now lying on his back, hitched one leg over his shoulder, and entered him again. The new angle pushed satisfyingly deep into Levi, right against his prostate. Some part of him shied away from this, now he and Erwin were facing each other, Levi spread out like a feast below him with everything on view. It was too intimate now that he could see Erwin’s face, even as that same face etched itself into his brain and he lost himself in those depthless eyes.

“Touch yourself,” Erwin stuttered out, between moans, and Levi reached out to grab his cock, pulling up and down, staring into Erwin’s eyes the whole time. As he continued to thrust into Levi, Erwin looked down to watch Levi jerk himself off, and his thrusts became sloppier as he let out a tight moan. Sensing the other man was close to orgasm, Levi rubbed faster, his own pace becoming sloppy with desperation as he started to shake. The feeling of warmth coiled inside him, sending sparks along his whole body. Erwin kept a tight grip on his leg as Levi came, cum splattering both their stomachs. His walls clenched against Erwin, enough to finally send the commander over the edge, and Levi, still in the haze of his own climax, watched through hooded lids as Erwin’s eyes rolled back in deep pleasure. The warmth of Erwin’s cum filled him, and Erwin waited a moment before slowly pulling out, white liquid trailing in sticky strands from where their bodies met.

He flopped down on the bed beside Levi, both of them panting hard. For a few minutes they lay in comfortable silence, before Erwin asked, “Are you going to be good for the expedition tomorrow, after that?”

A dull ache throbbed between Levi’s legs that he knew would hurt by the morning, but he replied, “Don’t give yourself too much credit, Erwin. You could fuck me all night and I’d still be ten times better than any other soldier.” He looked over and saw a smile tugging at Erwin’s lips. “What is it?”

“Nothing - it’s just the first time you’ve called me by my first name,” said Erwin.

“Well, I thought you liked me calling you commander,” Levi grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“That too,” Erwin said, rolling over and planting a kiss on Levi’s forehead. He got up out of the bed and walked over to the second door, revealing the washroom. He disappeared for a moment and reappeared with a wet cloth, which he slowly patted over Levi’s body, getting rid of the drying flecks of cum. Levi closed his eyes, surprising himself by allowing the gentle care. Usually after a sexual encounter he preferred to take care of himself, but for some reason he didn’t mind Erwin’s attentions. Once he was finished, Erwin went over to the puddle of hastily torn off clothes and started getting dressed.

“What are you doing?” huffed Levi. He wanted to stay here longer, stretched out like a contented cat with Erwin by his side. But he wouldn’t admit anything so soppy out loud.

“I should put out the orders to reassign your friends sooner rather than later, so preparations can be made,” said Erwin, tugging on his jacket. “Feel free to stay here as long as you like.” He must have noticed Levi’s pout, as he walked back over to the bed and knelt so they were eye-level.

“Levi, that was...incredible,” he said, his voice plain and honest. “For me, anyway.”

“For me, too,” said Levi begrudgingly, his hands aching to reach out and trace Erwin’s jaw.

“Make it back tomorrow,” Erwin told him. “That’s an order from your commander.”

“And what will I get in return?” Levi said.

Erwin took his chin and pulled their faces close. For a moment they just stared at each other, a mutual understanding passing between them. Levi couldn’t imagine how he had held a knife to this man’s throat little over an hour ago. Maybe his brain was just muddled with all the sex hormones, but the sight of Erwin’s earnest gaze now stirred something in his chest.

Erwin pressed a last, tender kiss against Levi’s lips, and then stood to leave. “More of that,” he promised, and went to the door, giving Levi a last, lingering look before he exited that suggested Levi wasn’t the only one who had been taken aback by the connection that had suddenly formed between them.

Levi rested for a little while, then dressed himself and went outside to find Furlan and Isobel. As the fresh breeze stole over him, he tilted his head up to the sky, watching the clouds make their journey across the vast blue plain. He was sure that no matter what happened, his decision to let Erwin in was the right one. On this, he would have no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> So initially this was supposed to just be porn without plot, but I got a little caught up in the intro and then I ended up making the end slightly fluffy just because I can't help these idiots being soft for each other. Oh well, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> In other news, I just started a tumblr where I'm planning to post more writing and fandom things. The username is same as here. I'm still figuring it out but feel free to hop over there and say hi! I'd love to make friends and need people to follow :)  
> https://inkbetweenthekeys.tumblr.com/


End file.
